


After

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Everybody Loves Prompto, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Sex Scene, Praise Kink, Showers, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: What's important is what comes after.(Or, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis take care of Prompto after a long scene.)





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [NiscuitGravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiscuitGravy/pseuds/NiscuitGravy) for beta reading! I was the last one to touch it, so any remaining issues are mine. 
> 
> I had to rate this story Explicit because it begins with the end of a sex act. However, if you're here to read about Prompto getting wrecked six ways from Sunday, you're a little too late. This story is all about what happens after.
> 
> Enjoy!

**After**

“That’s enough.” Noctis smoothed the flat of his palm down Prompto’s back, feeling each tense knob of his spine as he trembled out the last of his aftershocks. This wasn't the first time Prompto had offered to let the others tie him up and use him like a sex toy, and with all the love and trust he held for them, it likely wouldn't be the last. However, when Prompto said he was in their hands and at their mercy for the day, it was Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio's duty to determine when enough was enough, and now they'd hit the ten hour mark. It was enough.

As if cued, Prompto slumped down onto Noctis' chest, and Noctis raised his hips to match him. His channel was still clenching around Noctis' softening erection, and now that he was coming down from the high, he could hear Prompto whimpering into the bandanna tied around his jaw and stuffed in his mouth. His lover's wrists were still tied with the black silk rope Ignis had purchased for just such occasions, albeit with that wristband he never took off padding the ropes on his right wrist, and Noctis could still see the little chocobo keychain still clenched tight in his hand. Noctis wiggled a finger into his vise-grip around the keychain and pushed it loose. The rubber charm released a loud _ “KWEEEH” _as it refilled with air, and Prompto startled for a second, but Noctis rubbed his hand down his back. “Shh, shh. Just letting the other two know we’re done, too. You’re okay. You did good.” 

Noctis never knew exactly what to say after a day like this, only to reassure Prompto as the high wore off and the consequences set in. 

He had only a remote idea of what exactly had been going on throughout the rest of the day, only what few things the others felt the need to tell him. For one, Ignis had warned him that Prompto’s hands had been bound in this position for an hour before Noctis got to him, so he knew that unbinding those was going to be a priority. He didn’t bother to pull out but got to work at the knots. 

Damn, Ignis had to be this thorough, didn’t he? Noctis could never get Ignis' knots loose easily. It was as if like Ignis was still controlling Prompto, his ropes binding him just where Ignis wanted him. Nope. That game was over, and the rope needed to get the message.

Prompto was starting to sway a little where he knelt, and Noctis tried to steady him with one hand on the sweat-damp skin between his shoulder blades. There was a knock at the door, and Prompto mumbled something into the bandanna. “No, no, no more,” Noctis reassured Prompto in a murmur, before speaking aloud, “We’re done. Give me a hand.”

The door opened, and Noctis didn’t look up from trying to work the knots loose. Before he could even get the first one, Ignis’ gloved hand slipped in. 

"I'm here, Prompto. Noctis, if I may?" Ignis notched two fingers under one of the loops near Prompto’s thumbs and gave a gentle tug. The bindings fell away in an instant. “It’s meant to be easy for him to pull himself loose if there’s an emergency, you see.”

“You need to leave a more obvious safety loop in case you’re not the last one,” Noctis murmured, and Ignis, fully clothed, his hair damp and messy after a shower, laughed through his nose and unwound the ropes from around Prompto’s thin wrists. “Prompto, I’m gonna pull out when you’ve got your hands back. You steady?”

Prompto didn’t respond for a moment, then gave a jerky nod. Ignis finished unwinding the rope from his wrists and flexed each hand, one by one, then massaged the fingers for a few seconds before letting each hand fall down to a natural, resting position in front of him. Noctis eased back and pulled out with a groan, then grabbed one of the washcloths left next to the bed to clean up the mess of lube and spend leaking out of Prompto's abused, swollen entrance. Prompto moaned a little, and Ignis moved from rubbing his wrists to tugging at the knot where his bandanna was tied. “You’ve done so well, dear heart.” Noctis grimaced a little - Iggy always laid it on thick with the pet names after a long session with Prompto. Kinda gross. He couldn’t blame him, though. “Let’s get this off of you, love. Release your jaw.” Ignis spoke with equal measures of comfort and command, and Prompto, still somewhere between subspace and his own mind and body, obeyed in an instant. He loosened his bite and let Ignis untie and remove the impromptu gag, and Ignis used the dry end of the bandanna to wipe the drool from around Prompto’s mouth. “Are you ready to speak?”

Noctis stilled to listen, but he didn’t have to. Prompto shook his head, and Ignis clicked his tongue and threaded his fingers up into his hair, patting his head. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready. I’m right here, we’re all here, love.” 

Prompto closed his eyes and moaned a little, and his body pitched hard before Ignis’ touch caught him. Noctis reached around and took his hand. “Prompto, I want you to squeeze my hand once if you want to shower first, and twice if you want to eat first.” Prompto’s hand was limp, but then he gave Noctis’ hand a squeeze. Noctis chuckled as naturally as he would in any conversation. “Yeah, man, I don’t blame you. I’d want a shower too.” He cast his eyes down Prompto’s back, the bruises on his thighs, the fingernail lines, the dried spatters of come from earlier in the day, and the sweat shining in every dip of muscle. “Let’s sit you up.”

Ignis and Noctis both had to help Prompto get off of his knees to place him in a sitting position between them on Noctis’ bed. Noctis caught him with an arm around the waist as he slumped a little. “That’s good, Prompto.”

“We’re right here,” Ignis added, and the two of them flanked Prompto’s quaking form, pressing him safely between them. Prompto leaned a little harder on Ignis - Ignis was bigger than Noctis, so that made sense. Ignis trailed a line of kisses down his forehead to his jawline. “You did beautifully, darling; so _ good _ for all of us.”

“You’re amazing - so good, Prompto,” Noctis repeated, fervently meaning every word of it. Nice, short words, simple encouragement. Prompto needed to know he was _ good. _ He nuzzled Prompto’s jaw, rubbing his nose under his ear and Prompto wordlessly cooed at the touch. That was enough to tell Noctis he was doing the right thing. He kept lavishing Prompto with grounding, reassuring touches and kisses, but turned a little of his attention to the last of their party.

Noctis could hear the water running in the next room; Gladio had been listening to the conversation and was readying the bath for Prompto. Noctis suspected he was the most hesitant about joining in the immediate aftercare because he was always in alpha-dom mode when he wasn’t the last one, and he was hyper-protective even if he did get to share Prompto with someone for the final round of the day. The first time he’d tried to help when his mind was still in domspace, his aggressive attention had overwhelmed Prompto and he’d sub-dropped hard, emotionally unstable and codependent, leaving Noctis heartbroken when he noticed. It took Ignis a week to get Prompto steady after that. Gladio had dom-dropped when he realized what he’d done, leaving him depressed and afraid to touch Prompto again without a few trust-building talks. Lesson learned. Gladio needed to engage in something other than the immediate activity of bringing Prompto down so he could come down himself, and running the bath was a good place to start.

That left Ignis and Noctis to sit on either side of Prompto as he slumped into Ignis’ shoulder, and Noctis kept rubbing his bare back. Ignis kissed Prompto's crown a few times, and took the hand nearest him to continue massaging it. Noct just held his hand tight, anchoring Prompto between them as he sank from the heavens back to solid ground. Prompto’s breathing was evening out, and he was able to close his mouth again. His lips were still swollen and red, and Noctis could see little fractures at the corners of his mouth, too. Noctis kissed those corners, then over his cheeks to his ear. “You did well for all of us, huh? You’re so good, y’know.”

“Indeed,” Ignis concurred, and he closed both of his hands around Prompto’s on his side. “You’ve impressed yet again. You have a unique talent.” He simplified it, ensuring the meaning would work its way in: “So _ good_.”

“G…” Noctis leaned forward as Prompto released the first sound that was more than guttural panting since his last orgasm (preceded only by begging, pleading, and moaning for more). “Guys… I…” Prompto worked his jaw a few times, and Ignis patted his back, before he let loose with a whoop. “That was awesome!”

Noctis couldn’t help laughing, and Ignis stifled a pleased chuckle, too. Noctis kissed his cheek and touched his chin to turn his face. Prompto’s eyes were open, and his gaze was clearing, coming into focus. He was coming down. Noctis grinned. “Yeah, there you are. You're right, you are awesome. Gladio’s getting the bath for ya now.”

“C’n I have bubbles?” Prompto lolled back onto Noctis’ shoulder, soft and weary. Noctis stroked his hair again.

“You can have so many bubbles.”

Gladio appeared at the door then, dressed down to his boxers already. “Shower’s hot. You ready, Prompto?”

“Mhm.” Prompto held his arms up, beaming. Noctis could never quite tell if he was pretending to be helpless in the aftermath, but from the way Gladio scooped him up and let him loop his arms around his neck, and how he hung limp against Gladio’s broad chest, he was a little more convinced that it wasn’t a ploy. As Gladio carried Prompto out, Ignis tapped Noctis’ wrist.

“Turn down the sheets, I’ll bring in new ones in a minute. I need to heat Prompto’s dinner, but we need the bed to be ready for him as soon as he’s ready for it.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Noct got up, rolling his eyes. The end of a session was the hardest work, and of course it came after the sweaty, exhausting, fun part. Still, this should be the best part for Prompto, Noct would make himself slog through the hard part because Prompto would enjoy it. 

Prompto deserved to enjoy what came after.

* * *

Gladio had a long list of things he liked about being the big guy. He could definitely add “can carry a boneless Prompto to the shower” to that list. There were things about being the big guy that were harder, however, such as “being soft when the guy I just fucked the brains out of needs me to be soft,” but practice makes perfect. “You good, baby?” He nuzzled Prompto’s hair as he sidled into the bathroom with Prompto still held up against his chest. Prompto nodded, whole head bouncing.

“Was good, Gladdy, so, so, so, sososo good.”

“Glad to hear it.” Gladio closed the door to Noctis’ master bathroom, and seriously, thank the Gods and whoever financed Noctis’ apartment for this bathroom. It had a nice, roomy stand-up shower and a deep soaking tub, and that was just the kind of set-up Gladio needed to take care of Prompto after a long session. The shower was already running, giving the water a chance to heat up. No one, least of all a vulnerable Prompto, liked the shock of cold water that first rushed out of the showerhead when the dial was turned. Gladio set Prompto down on the toilet to slide his boxers off, and Prompto immediately whined and reached for him again. Gladio swore under his breath and kicked his boxers aside so he could scoop Prompto right back up. It was for his own sake, too. Gladio liked being strong, but hurting people wasn’t his bag. When he set Prompto down, he could see the bruises on his chest, his thighs, his narrow, bony hips - those were the worst. Gladio recognized his own big handprints, the blemishes left by his thicker fingers, and held Prompto more gingerly. He hadn't meant to mark Prompto up that much. “I gotta go easier on you.”

“Y’never go easy on me.” Prompto shook his head against Gladio’s neck that time, before burrowing his pointy chin into the muscle at the join of neck and shoulder. He practically demanded the full body hug in everything but words, even if Gladio hesitated to hold him too tight.

“Not when I’m training you, but that’s work. This’s play.” Damn if it wasn’t good play, though. Gladio couldn’t remember who first came up with the “tie Prompto up and use him like a sex toy all day” game, but it was a good game, even if the aftermath was tough. “Especially if I’m sharing you. Sure, the sex is great, but there’s no way you can _ like _ getting used for ten hours _ after _ ten hours.”

“Mm, no. Love it. Love you guys.” Prompto turned his cheek into Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio sighed and smoothed his hair back from his face. 

“If you say so.” He stepped into the shower and turned Prompto’s back into the spray. Prompto sighed contently as the warm water ran down his back in twisting rivulets that traced his lean musculature. Gladio held him in place, swaying just a little as the sweat and mess slid off of Prompto, then grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and squeezed it onto washcloth he’d left on the shelf. He turned a little to change the angle of the water on Prompto, took hold of the cloth, and began to rub it into his back to work up a lather. Prompto sighed, and Gladio found himself sighing too.

Being big and strong felt good, but it was a position. A stance. Releasing his facade to bury himself in a book after all day being a hardass was a relief when he could catch it. Prompto had held his stance for about ten hours today. Gladio knew that letting go felt really good for him.

"You like this?" Gladio asked, and Prompto hummed as Gladio scrubbed his back. He asked again: “Yeah, is it good?” Prompto gave a content little sigh and nodded, and Gladio shifted Prompto to wash one side, then braced him in his other arm to wash the other. "You let me know if you need anything I'm not giving you." Prompto nodded sleepily.

“Y’treat me nice, Gladdy. Love it. Love you.” He turned his mouth to kiss Gladio’s breastbone. Gladio felt a little spark to his libido, but ignored it. 

“You ain’t so bad yourself, baby.” He dropped the washcloth to the shower floor - problems for future Gladio to gripe about later - and took up the shampoo. He squeezed some onto Prompto’s scalp directly and began to rub it in. Prompto lifted his head to make it easier, with the bonus of actually looking into Gladio’s face with that goofy, uncoordinated, open smile. His eyes were still unfocused and hazy, dreamy, and he was as lax and mellow as he could ever be. 

Being soft and gentle was worth it for the few precious seconds Gladio could hold his gaze, because Prompto was soft now too. He liked the guy when he was a live wire - fun, if a little annoying and pesky - but here? Now? This was Prompto: sweet, bubbly, selfless Prompto, at his purest and softest. Gladio loved a chance to really appreciate that. 

“You’re so nice like this.” Gladio caressed his cheek, then slid his fingers up into Prompto’s hair and slid them around against his scalp, washing the lathered shampoo out. He swiped away the soap that trickled down the smaller man's forehead, sweeping the suds away from his eyes, and Prompto beamed even brighter at the soft touch. Gladio’s heart clenched, and he held Prompto a little closer as he took the detachable shower head off of its rack and rinsed Prompto’s back until the water ran clean.

Sometime between when he’d gotten in the shower with Prompto and when he stepped out, Ignis had come in, turned off the bathwater, and left his personal basket of bath bombs. “Check it out, baby. Iggy’s left you your choice of fizzy bubbles.” He grinned and touched his nose to Prompto’s, and Prompto keened a little and rubbed his nose right back. Gladio didn’t get the whole bubble bath-bath bomb thing, but if it made Prompto happy, bombs away. He knelt down and eased Prompto into the tub, propping him up with his boneless arms on the sides, then tucked a folded towel behind his back. “Comfy, babe?” Prompto keened happily as he sank in, and Gladio crouched down and patted his hair. “Good. You want your bath bomb?” He offered the basket, and Prompto opened an eye, then grabbed one of the pink ones, then dropped it in with a satisfying _ plunk_. As Prompto luxuriated in the tub and the bath bomb bobbed around him, fizzing, turning the water pink, and releasing a sweet, fruity aroma, Gladio knocked on the bathroom door behind him to signal the others. He strolled back to the tub and sat down alongside it, then slipped a hand into the water to take Prompto’s hand. He could feel Prompto going completely boneless, and sighed contentedly. “I’ll get your jammies in a minute, alright? Which ones ya want?”

Prompto hummed again, and the water splashed as he sank in a little deeper. “You pick.”

“I’m not topping you right now. You get to choose this.”

Those words seemed to reverberate, and Gladio turned around at Prompto’s silence. Prompto’s eyes were open and dull, his expression unreadable. Then, a slow smile spread over his features. “I want my chocobo boxers and one of your singlets. Like, the gray one with the neck all stretched out.”

“One of _ my _ singlets?” Gladio chuckled, and Prompto sank a little deeper into the warm water. “What’s wrong with your tee-shirts?”

Prompto shrugged like a doll with a few strings cut. “They don’t smell like you.”

Was it possible to get horny in your heart? Gladio could have sworn he just felt a sharp jolt to his chest at those words, and he had to smother a pained noise. Instead, he clutched at the ache and muttered, “Anything you want, baby.” He managed to text Prompto's request to Ignis with one hand, and noted that the desired tank top was in his overnight bag.

Ignis entered a few minutes later, carrying the clean, dry things. Gladio tested the water with his dry hand, then stood. "Hey, baby, let's get you out of that water before it goes cold. Specs has a nice hot dinner for you, too."

"One of your favorites," Ignis added as he took up the towel. Prompto mumbled incoherently, even as Gladio leaned down and scooped him up from the tub. Ignis folded his arms, pretending to be stern even as Prompto swayed in Gladio's arms. "You know you must, dear. When did you last eat?"

Gladio didn't like how long Prompto was taking to answer. “Prompto?” He set him down on the vanity bench, Ignis passed him the towel, and Gladio began to towel him down. "Did you get a snack when I made you stretch after lunchtime?" Prompto shook his head. "Did Noct make you eat?"

"Nothing since breakfast." Prompto yawned as Gladio toweled his hair, then pushed at Gladio's hand. "Hey, gentle, jeez."

Gladio hadn't noticed that he had gotten too rough, and forced himself to back off. “My bad.” He gave Prompto’s scalp a soft rub, then ruffled his hair with the towel. Ignis helpfully dropped the tank over his head, and Gladio bent down to kiss Prompto on the nose. “Go on and eat, babe. You gotta help us take care of you.”

“Thank you, Gladdy.” Prompto kissed his forehead, and Ignis helped him to a stand and escorted him into his favorite boxer shorts. He was about to toddle off with Ignis supporting him, but he looked over his shoulder, eyelashes fluttering shyly. “Hey, um… am I… was I…?”

He’d forgotten to say it. Shit, it was the important part. “Of course, babe. You were perfect.” He clenched his fists. “You’re very good.” Prompto beamed in response, and Gladio stood back, exhaling and letting the moment go. 

He hated to see Prompto leave, but tottering and still marked with love bites and enthusiastic bruises, he could enjoy watching him go.

Especially after everything he’d done today already.

* * *

Prompto was boneless as he slumped in the kitchen chair. Ignis quickly leaned him forward to tuck an extra pillow behind his back, and drew away slowly, his hands rubbing over Prompto’s forearms and kissing him on the forehead as he straightened up. “How are you feeling, darling?” 

“Sleepy.” Prompto slumped a little, shoulders hunched, and he gave a demonstrative yawn. Ignis observed over his shoulder as he took the pot from the stove and poured a portion of Prompto’s favorite green curry soup into a bowl and took a piece of toasted naan from the warm oven. Ignis wondered if his stomach wouldn’t be a little touchy, or if he might not be more exhausted than hungry, but after an all-day play session, Prompto needed the recovery.

“I’m afraid I’ll need to insist you eat before you sleep, pet.” Ignis put the bowl and the flatbread down in front of Prompto, then plumped the folded towel behind Prompto’s back. “You need to restore yourself.”

Ignis had been taking care of others since before he should have been able to take care of himself. He learned to tie someone else’s shoes before he'd mastered his own, learned to dress someone else while he was still swapping his own buttons, and he’d become accustomed to putting others before himself. Truthfully, he’d come to find it rewarding, and in many ways, it came second-nature. Perhaps it shouldn’t. Perhaps Ignis should start resisting his natural inclination to pick up socks and wipe down counters or to wake a certain lethargic prince up before one in the afternoon. However, taking care of Noctis was his job. Taking care of Prompto was a choice, a duty, and a privilege. There was a distinct measure of enjoyment to be had in settling him down with a bowl of his favorite soup and a half-moon slice of hot, puffy naan when he was wearing Ignis' handprints and love bites. “Would you like me to feed you? Or can you eat some yourself?”

“Hmm.” Prompto tested an arm, gingerly lifting and flexing his hand. “Yeah, I can eat.”

Ignis handed Prompto the spoon, and felt the minute pressure as Prompto got a grip on the handle. “Enjoy, my darling.”

Prompto’s ears pinked at the pet name, and he lifted a spoonful of green curry soup to his own lips. Ignis watched, captivated, as those kiss-abused lips closed around the head of the spoon. He recalled what those lips felt like kissing him, the way that mouth sealed around the base of his cock like it was made to hold him, the way that throat worked around his shaft. Prompto’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. Ignis felt his chest ache. Prompto hummed with satisfaction, then dipped the corner of the bread into the soup and took a ginger, careful nibble off the end. “Mmm.” He hummed his enthusiasm, head tilting side to side. “It’s so good. Actually, it’s better than usual.”

“I added an extra pepper.” Ignis bowed his head, a hand to his breast. “Just for you.” Prompto hummed happily, and Ignis’ heart swelled.

It seemed like there was precious little he could do sometimes. For all of the caretaking to which he was accustomed, Ignis felt that he struggled to show care. He longed to comb Prompto's hair out - _ no grooming in the kitchen _ \- or to pull him into his lap and hold him - _ sit up straight, don't put your elbows on the table - _ or just to kiss him senseless again - _ PDA can wait until you're done eating. _ His own ironed-in manners bit at him, as Prompto slowly sucked down the soup. Instead, he seated himself across the table from Prompto to observe. Prompto frowned a little, and Ignis moved his chair so that it was directly next to his. “Is it good?”

“Mhm.” Prompto leaned his head onto Ignis’ chest. “Soooo good, Iggy.”

Ignis felt a little jolt down his spine. Had Prompto moaned the exact same, sometime before the gag had gone on? How often had Ignis enjoyed that praise selfishly without a thought as to what came after?

Prompto still had the faint traces of bruises looping his wrists where he’d been bound. Gladio’s shirt slipped off his shoulders, revealing livid little circles, purple and crimson. Those would smart in the morning, for certain. His lips were still swollen and flushed in a way that couldn’t just be the heat of the shower. He leaned forward to take a bite, and Ignis noticed him grimace. 

“Are you still sore, dear heart?”

Prompto jerked up, eyes wide, and he started to shake his head, then hesitated. Ignis had warned Prompto that deflecting answers meant Ignis would restrict what they would do until Prompto could be trusted to speak his own needs. (This was how Ignis loved: with care for well-being over happiness.) “Um, my back…” Prompto twisted a little, lower eyelids twitching again as he pointed. “I think I might’ve pulled something on the left. Gladio did this thing that got me a little twisty, and, um. Yeah.” He smiled sheepishly, and Ignis now knew what to do.

Without waiting for further direction, Ignis stood and began to massage Prompto’s shoulders. “Tell me where it hurts, darling.” He made a mental note to be careful with unusual positions until he’d verified Prompto was healed. Prompto muffled a moan into a mouthful of curry.

“Mm, lower? N’ to the left.” Prompto sagged over. Ignis swallowed a chide about his posture (he’d earned the right to slouch), and lowered the center point of his ministrations. Prompto purred and moaned in contentment, melting into the touch like a candle under a tiny flame. He was soft and pliant, body still warm, soaking up every touch, drinking what little affection Ignis knew how to show like it was purest ambrosia.

"Any other feedback?" Ignis continued to massage Prompto as he ate. "Anything you'd like to see more? Less?"

“Um…” Prompto fidgeted with the handle of his spoon. “Maybe… keep me from coming so much?” Ignis ran that through his head a few times, and Prompto waved a shaky hand. “Sorry, I know it sounds weird, but I run out of steam faster and faster every time I get off.”

“Ah." That made more sense. "Perhaps we can try a cock ring, or use a cage?”

Prompto grinned. “Wait, like, you’re gonna lock my dick up?" His voice took a sing-song, playful cant. "Has my dick been a bad, bad boy?” 

Ignis laughed through his nose, but insisted, “In a sense, but not precisely. Remember, you’re a very good boy.” He kissed Prompto on the nose, earning a pleased little noise at the gesture. “I’d just like to restrain your pleasure at your request, for your own good.” That hard edge in his voice surprised even Ignis, and Prompto shivered, grinning at the prospect of what it meant.

“I’ll try anything once,” Prompto whispered, breathy and eager. Prompto’s excitement shone right through his fatigue, glowing like starlight from behind a gauzy curtain, and Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. A long day of being used hadn’t left him any less excited for the next time, and Ignis adored that about him. 

“How about you and I take a look at a few new toys when you’re more awake, hm? We could perhaps arrange for some less extreme scenes with them first. How would you feel about edging?”

Prompto inhaled sharply, his smile catlike and wanting. “Tell me more, please.”

“Not tonight, my darling.” Ignis took the empty bowl. “Why don’t we rest a little and talk about it when we’re both awake?” 

As if summoned, Noctis appeared in the doorway to his bedroom in sweatpants and a tank top. “Prompto.” He said his name like a promise, and Prompto stood. Noctis motioned with a hand. "C'mere."

Prompto toddled towards Noctis, legs like half-cooked noodles, but just as he reached the door, Ignis took up the dishrag and Prompto stopped and looked back. "Iggy?" He spoke very softly, but Ignis heard only faint hurt. "You coming?"

Ignis looked between the dishes in the sink and Prompto, swaying on his feet between the bedroom and Ignis’ place in the kitchen. Prompto was leaning towards him, and Ignis swallowed hard.

“Please?”

Prompto had whispered _ please, please, please _ when Ignis had tanned his thighs pink first with his belt, then with his hand, _ please, please, please _ when he’d been taking him with his fingers, _ please _ until he’d stuffed Prompto’s mouth with his cock, and then gagged him so he could take his ass. 

He’d made time enough to use Prompto, made time enough to help nourish him and follow-up on the events of the day. He’d made time to tend to his duties, do what was expected and asked of him. Prompto was asking this of him, now.

“Coming, love.” He made to untie his apron so he could join his lovers.

Ignis could never be sure he was showing enough care, no matter how much care he took in the moment. However, he could listen to Prompto and answer his call. Such was his calling, and he was devoted to his duties to those most important to him.

* * *

Prompto stepped past the threshold into the bedroom, lit with the dim bedside lamp, and breathed deep relief as Noctis displayed the bed. Noctis and Gladio (mostly Gladio, realistically) had stripped Noctis’ bed, put fresh sheets on, and aired the room out. Prompto followed Noctis in, where Gladio was already stretched out on the bed, dressed only in fresh, dry boxers. Gladio patted the smooth linens next to him. “C’mere.” 

Prompto bounded across the room and flopped onto the bed, and Gladio immediately curled an arm around him to pull him in, safe and close. He hummed contently as he snuggled into Gladio’s bare chest, and Gladio pressed a few soft kisses onto his hair. Noctis crawled in on Prompto’s other side and carded his fingers into Prompto’s hair.

“Whadd’ya think, Prompto?” Noctis curled his knees into Prompto’s, then kissed over a few of the love bites left on his neck. “You need anything else to make your perfect night? Movie? King’s Knight?” 

Prompto shook his head. “Got you guys. All of you guys.” He smiled as Ignis entered, in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt, and wiggled his toes at him. “You all treated me so nice tonight. Thank you.”

“Thank _ you _,” Ignis answered as he tugged on a pair of flannels and turned the lamp low. “Am I to presume we’re going to turn in now?”

“I’m pretty sleepy,” Prompto said, yawning. “So, um, ‘less you want me to stay up…”

“We’ve asked enough of you today.” Gladio clicked his tongue and bowed his head to touch Prompto’s forehead. “You just get some sleep, babe. We’ll all be here for you in the morning.”

Ignis turned off the lamp and climbed into the bed beside Noctis, sliding a hand over to Prompto’s thigh. “And ever shall we be.” Prompto’s smile spread so wide that it had to hurt, but his joy only compounded when Noctis leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“You’re the best, Prompto.” 

The four of them shared a lot, more than duty ever called for, more than the bed they were all falling asleep in, and more than just noise and kisses, bruises and bites, sensation and sex. The really important part of their entwinement was the little favors they did for one another, and the much bigger motivation behind them. The love, care, trust, and understanding that it took for Prompto to put his body in his friends' hands for a day, and the very same feelings returned when he needed them most, was as vital as air.

It wasn't about those moments shared in the heat of passion. What really mattered was what came after.


End file.
